


I am NOT:Stray Kids

by adorebinhan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorebinhan/pseuds/adorebinhan
Summary: “They say people are born differentbut why does it feel like we’re all the same? Us, brainwashed into the same system they expect perfection, so how can we be different? It wasn’t until I saw my reflection that’s when I woke up and realized that the truth had been hidden away from us A sign, an omen, a, a GLITCH”Not really a summary I get but it’s from NOT!





	I am NOT:Stray Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I’m Ella. 
> 
> This is kind of my first time using this. I consider this my first time writing like this I guess. I am normally only used to writing chatrooms and using Wattpad because I didn’t know this existed for a long time. I hope you enjoy this??? I’m an awkward person so this note is also awkward in my opinion. And since I am a beginner in writing like this, it probably seems weird the way it is formatted at one part.

There was a crowd of people with white hoodies covering their heads. If you saw the way they were walking, you would think they are zombies. But one person in the crowd was a bit different, that person didn’t walk like a zombie, they stopped walking and took off their hood. They looked up to the sky, and swear they saw some sort of glitch. 

“Where am I? Where are my members? Why are these people walking like zombies? And what was that glitch in the sky?”

Suddenly many images play inside of the person’s mind.

“Woojin sitting in room typing, Minho with a bunch of hooded people around him and he is walking toward a board that has many chalk marks on it except for the spot he is walking towards. Changbin sitting and looking at a t.v. with him on it and he is smiling on the t.v. but he is serious faced. Hyunjin with a mask on his face in a chair. Jisung surrounded by people in hoods in the dark. Felix on a roof dancing by a mirror or sometimes walking towards it. Seungmin painting the same spot over and over. Jeongin sitting on the bus looking sad. Why did this show in my head? Where are my members?” 

The person suddenly hears a voice in their head.

“I am politician.  
I am surgeon.  
I am accountant.  
I am physician.  
I am judge.  
I am psychologist.  
I am ...”

The voice stops. 

When they realize they are hearing Woojin’s voice in their head, Woojin shows up in a room just sitting there and not typing on the computer in front of him like he was in a daze. Woojin has his arm on the desk and was laying his head on his hand. There were other people sitting in desks like Woojin around him who were writing. Suddenly, what they were able to see was not Woojin and the other people around Woojin, but the view of what Woojin was looking at. They felt like they were in the room right at the spot Woojin was sitting. They looked at the object in front of them. 

“Mental Level Access System? The screen is blank, so he hasn’t typed anything then what was with those words Woojin was saying? What is he supposed to be doing anyways? All the people around him are typing...wait, all the people around me were walking like zombies. That’s not normal. This room doesn’t seem normal either, everyone is doing the same thing as if they were like robots... programmed... to keep doing the same thing. But they are human so they must have been taught to do this and only this. It’s some kind of system.” 

They end up being able to see Woojin, again. Suddenly Woojin gets out of the daze he was in, while all the other people around him disappear while glitching, Woojin moves his head looking around , then Woojin just looks straight.

They felt like Woojin was staring straight into his soul. The people around Woojin were suddenly there again from nowhere. Woojin then types something then looks straight again, and gets up leaving the room.

They were able to look at the computer and reads what Woojin typed. 

“I am politician.  
I am surgeon.  
I am accountant.  
I am physician.  
I am judge.  
I am psychologist.  
I am

That is what he was saying earlier. Why did those people suddenly glitch and disappear but suddenly being there again?”

“Chan-ah. What is going on?”

“Woojin? Is that you?”

“Yes.”

“How are you talking to me?”

“I don’t know. What is with these people were hoods walking like zombies around me?”

“Wait, you are with those people too? Then we are in the same place. But how did I end up seeing you at a desk earlier if we are in the same place?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You were at a desk. You were laying your head against your hand doing nothing, you had other people with hoods around you writing. Suddenly they disappeared and you got out of, I guess the daze you were in then looked around the room by only moving your head then, you just looked straight, then looked at the computer in front of you and typed something. Looked straight again, moved your hands off the keyboard and onto the desk then stood up, and left.”

“I never did that though. I was here in this group of people the whole time. I think.” 

“But I saw you do that. The image of you doing that showed up in my mind.” 

“It showed up in your mind?” 

“Yes. If we are in the same place, take off your hood so that I can see you.

“No. Where are our other members?”

“I have no idea. If you never did that, does that mean it only happened in my mind? And why would that come in my mind?”

“I have no idea, Chan. I don’t believe that I did that though.”

Suddenly, Chan and Woojin heard a voice.

“I am not“

“Whose voice was that, Chan?”

“It sounded like Minho.” 

As soon, as Chan said that the voice sounded like Minho, Woojin and Chan were able to see Minho.

“Now I can see Minho.” said Chan. 

“I can see Minho too, but ...”

“It’s happening in your mind, right?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s what happened with you. I saw you in my mind. The hooded people are here too.”

“Were they with me?”

“Yeah.” 

“What is Minho doing though?”

“I have no idea. Walking towards us?”

“The other people in the front of the lines look like they are writing on something. What are they writing on?”

“Ah, eariler before I saw that whole scene with you in my head short images showed up in my head. Minho was walking towards a board, that had many chalk marks on it. Except for one spot.” says Chan. 

“Minho is grabbing a chalk now.” 

“And now he is writing on the board.”

“And now he is leaving.” 

“He wrote “I am not” in all capital letters.” 

“Yeah.”

“Hello?” says Minho. 

“Minho-ah, is that you?” 

“Who are you?” said Minho. 

“Chan.”

“And Woojin. I am here too.” 

“Hello, Chan hyung and Woojin hyung. What is going on? What is with all these hooded people here?”

“Are you two ahead of me? Because I took off my hood and all you see are the hooded ones.”

“Maybe, or we can’t see past the hood that is on our head. We could be all right next to each other.” says Woojin. 

“Maybe.” says Chan.

Even without hearing a voice first, like Chan did before seeing Woojin and how Woojin and Chan did before seeing Minho, Changbin was able to be seen by the three in their minds.

“Why am I seeing Changbin in my mind? Wait, how am I able to talk to you in my mind?”

“We have no idea, Minho. Chan asked me how I was talking to him and I told him I don’t know. And we also don’t know how we can see the other members in our mind. Me and Chan saw you. And Chan saw me.”

“Wait, the t.v. has Changbin on it. Also what kind of system is this, and were you guys in it?”

“How are supposed to know if we were in whatever system this is? Changbin doesn’t have hooded people around him. He is just looking at the televisions in front of him.” said Woojin.

“It’s DarkBin looking at Binnie Binnie Changbinnie. His expressions from the one on the t.v. and off the t.v. are different.” said Chan. 

“Wait, why is he standing up now?” asks Minho. 

“And now covering his eyes.” said Woojin. 

“And now, we can’t see him anymore.” said Chan.

“What’s happening?”

“And that’s Changbin. Now he can talk to us as well.” said Chan. 

“Changbin-ah, we don’t know how to explain what is happening.” said Minho

“We don’t even know what is happening still even after this has happened to Chan more times than any of us.” said Woojin.

“It only happened to me three times. You got to see what I have been seeing twice. You got to see Minho, and Changbin. And I got to see you, Minho and Changbin.” says Chan.

“What do you mean you got to see me, Woojin hyung and Minho hyung?” asked Changbin. 

“You’ll probably see soon, Changbin. If it continues with this order, we all will probably see Hyunjin.”

Chan was right, they all now saw Hyunjin in a chair with a mask on his face. 

“Why is there a person there? I can’t see their face though.” says Hyunjin in his mind. 

“I wasn’t the only one who heard that right?” asks Changbin.

“I am pretty sure all of us heard it.” 

“Now there are two people but why can’t I see their faces? Now three. Now four. But I can’t see their faces.” Hyunjin says in his mind, then he rips off the mask on his face and just stares.

Then the four cannot see Hyunjin anymore. 

“Hyunjin will probably be talking to us soon now . If we ask him what he did, will he say he is in this crowd that the rest of us are in?” asks Chan

“Wait, Chan hyung, what was I doing when you saw me before I was able to talk to you?” asks Minho.

“You were walking up to a chalkboard and you picked up a chalk, then wrote I am not in capital letters and in English. Then left.” 

“In English?”

“Yes.” says Woojin.

“What was I doing then?” asks Changbin. 

“You were looking at a smiling Changbin on the television with a Dark Changbin expression on your face. Then stood up and covered your eyes.” says Minho.

“What was I doing?” asks Hyunjin.

“Welcome to Confused Kids, where we have no idea what is happening but we are just going along with it, Hyunjin.” says Chan. 

“Ummm...okay.” says Hyunjin.

“Anyways, you had this mask on your face, and we were able to hear your voice. You were asking why is there were people and why couldn’t you see their faces in your mind, you were also moving your hands and looking around at the same time. Then you ripped off the mask and stared. We couldn’t see you after that moment.” says Woojin. 

“Oh. This is not all of us, right?” says Hyunjin. 

“There is still Jisung, Felix, Seungmin, and Jeongin.” says Chan. 

“Oh.” 

And now the boys saw darkness, and bunch of people in hoodies and Jisung standing in the center.

“Oh look, the hooded people are back.” said Minho.

The sunlight comes in and shines on Jisung’s face and Jisung stares.

“Does he have to stare like that? It’s deadly.” says Minho. 

“Minho, all of you did some staring. Even you while walking towards the board.” says Chan. 

As the light is going down, Jisung’s shadow shows and Jisung looks at it.

“Why is he looking back at his shadow?” asks Changbin. 

“Why is he making a fist?” asks Minho. 

“These are questions that are impossible to answer.” says Chan. 

They watch Jisung turn around from the sunlight, which makes the sunlight look like it is outlining Jisung.

“The sunlight around him, I think I’m dead. Is he is angel?” says Minho. 

“...” The other Stray Kids members that are talking in their mind.

And now Jisung disappears from their sight. 

“We are going to see Felix in our minds soon. And Jisung is going to be with Confused Kids soon.” 

“Confused Kids?”

“Hello, Jisung.” says Chan. “I didn’t expect you to be joining Confused Kids right after I said that.” 

“Hello, Chan hyung...” says Jisung. 

And now the boys see Felix. 

“Why is Felix on a roof? Also what is with the hooded people around me?”

“Someone asks that again, and Confused Kids have no idea how to answer that question. For they don’t know the answer for themselves.” says Chan.

“Now Felix is dancing in front of mirrors.” says Woojin. 

“Wait, it glitched, I think, and now he is walking towards the mirror.” says Minho. 

“Now he is dancing in front of the mirror again.” says Changbin. 

“He just broke the mirror.” says Hyunjin.

“Is this narrating everything a person does normal? Wait, how am I even seeing Felix in my mind?” asks Jisung. 

“And again, Confused Kids have no idea how to answer that question because they don’t know the answer themselves.”

“Bang Chan, stop calling us confused kids.” 

“You guys realized that you missed watching Seungmin right?” says Felix. 

“Did we talk that much that we didn’t notice it happening?” asks Chan.

“Bang Chan, stop calling us confused kids.” 

“You guys realized that you missed watching Seungmin right?” says Felix. 

“Did we talk that much that we didn’t notice it happening?” asks Chan.

Then all eight of them saw their maknae, Jeongin, sitting on the bus sadly. 

“Why is Jeongin so sad?” asks Jisung. 

They see the bus continue moving foward, and see a person sitting at the bus stop. 

“Wait, wait, wait. Who is that at the bus stop?” asks Minho.

“Hmmm...it’s Jeongin...? But he is on the bus.” said Changbin. 

“The Jeongin at the bus stop seems happier.” said Felix. 

“We aren’t the only one seeing the other Jeongin. The Jeongin on the bus has seen him now.” said Hyunjin.

“The bus has stopped.” says Jisung. 

“The Jeongin on the bus gets off the bus quickly.” says Chan. 

And Jeongin is now out of their sight. 

“Hyungs, are you there?”

“Yes. We are here, Jeongin.” says the other eight people. 

“Okay, I assume we all have people with white hoods around us, right?” says Chan. 

The other eight respond. “Yes”

“I am the only one not wearing my hood. Take them off.” said Chan.

One by one, the other members took of their hoods. 

“See, we are all by each other.” says Chan. 

Suddenly all the other members disappear to different place except Chan. 

“Where did you guys go?” said Chan.

“I’m in a room, at a desk with a computer in front of me. At least it looks like a computer.” said Woojin.

“I am in front of a chalk board” said Minho. 

“I am in front of televisions.” said Changbin. 

“I am in a chair and wearing a mask of some sort.” said Hyunjin.

“I am in the dark and the hooded people are here.” said Jisung. 

“I am on a roof.” said Felix. 

“I am in a room holding a paint brush.” said Seungmin. 

“I am on a bus.” said Jeongin.

“The locations I saw you at, now you are really there.” said Chan. 

Then all the members appear in a white hallway with red lights. 

“What in the world is happening?” asks Woojin.

“An answer Con-“ said Chan. 

“Chan, don’t even finish that sentence.” said Woojin. 

All the members suddenly here the same voice which sounded like Chan. 

While showing Felix on the roof from faraway in their minds they hear,

“They say people are born different”

Felix is shown again in all the members minds including Felix’s but from a closer view, with these words in their minds

“but why does it feel like we’re all the same?”

Jeongin at the bus stop gets shown and they hear, 

“Us,”

Changbin in front of the televisions gets shown while they hear, 

“brainwashed”

Hyunjin in the chair with the mask on his head is now shown while hearing 

“into the same system”

The same thing happens but it shows Minho standing in front of the board, 

“they expected”

It switches to Seungmin painting, 

“perfection,”

Switchs to Jisung 

“so how can we”

Switchs to Woojin 

“be different?”

Then it switchs to all the members in the hallway and a voice that is too high pitched for the boys to hear says 

“Till I saw my reflection that’s when I woke up and realized that the truth had been hidden away”

The voice returns to normal. 

“A sign, an omen, a a GLITCH” 

Then it glitches out and the boys are seeing nothing but darkness in their minds because no images are playing shout outloud. 

“I am NOT!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the switching between the dialogue, that is how it is in the video. Also I don’t have things in order. I wasn’t doing it exactly based of the teaser. For the dialogue part is isn’t 100% accurate with the switched but close enough.


End file.
